This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mycobacterium tuberculosis encodes five gene clusters (ESX-1 to ESX-5) for Type VII protein secretion systems that are implicated in mycobacterial pathogenicity. Substrates for the secretion apparatus are encoded within the gene clusters and in additional loci that lack the components of the secretion apparatus. The best characterized substrates are the ESX complexes, 1:1 heterodimers of ESAT-6 and CFP-10, the prototypical member that has been shown to be essential for Mycobacterium tuberculosis pathogenesis.